The present invention relates to sensor buttons generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel protective cover for such sensor buttons which physically protects them and permits the convenient use of touch probes therewith. 2. Background Art
Touch sensors are thin disk-shaped electronic devices which may have data and/or identification information stored therein. Such sensors have found application in a variety of uses and are furnished, for example, by Dallas Semiconductor, Dallas, Tex.
One side of such a sensor presents a relatively large contact surface to which is temporarily touched a circular contact to read the stored information and/or to store information in the sensor disk.
One disadvantage of such sensor buttons is that, in some applications, they are subject to damage which renders them useless.
Another disadvantage of such sensor buttons is that they have little protection against static electricity because of the relatively large contact surface which can be touched easily by a human finger.
An additional disadvantage of such sensor buttons is that the information stored therein cannot be conveniently accessed with a touch probe such as furnished, for example, by Program Data Incorporated, Irvine, Calif.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a protective cover for a touch sensor that minimizes the possibility of damage to the touch sensor.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a cover that minimizes transfer of static electricity to the touch sensor.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a cover that permits the touch sensor to be used with touch probes.
An additional object of the invention is to provide such a cover that is easily and economically constructed.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.